Killing Me Softly
by rentemotion
Summary: She's not the type to settle down, and he's not the type to either. Sounds like the perfect relationship right?
1. Seven Minutes In Heaven

I'm sleeping my way out of this one  
With anyone who will lie down  
I'll be stuck fixated on one star  
When the world is crashing down

I keep telling myself  
I keep telling myself  
I'm not the desperate type  
But you've got me looking in through blinds  
I keep telling myself  
I keep telling myself  
I'm not the desperate type  
-Seven Minutes In Heaven by Fall Out Boy-

"I never really liked you."

I looked up at Melissa, her smirking face just made me laugh. She was trying to hurt me, trying to be mean. But that never really was her strong point.

I sent a sweet smile back at her. "That's okay, now I don't have to feel guilty about sleeping with your boyfriend…Although; I never really did feel guilty."

Her mouth hung agape in shock, I just continued to smirk. A few girls looked at Melissa's boyfriend, shock written on their faces. He glared at me, I watched with amused eyes as she stormed out of the group of people, crying like the baby she was.

"And that makes what…ten relationships you've ended in the last two months…none of them being your own?"

I looked at Lizzie with a smirk. "Twelve."

She took a sip of her drink while mumbling. "You are so going to hell."

I looked down at her with a glare. "I've known that for years now."

Lizzie smirked. "Well, here's to hell."

We clinked our glasses together and downed the remains. I felt the cold-burning sensation of the vodka sliding down my throat. "Let's get out of here; this party has suddenly lost its appeal."

I grabbed Lizzie's hand and we pushed our way through the crowd of drunken high schoolers. The whole point of the party was to celebrate the end of our junior year, summer was here at last.

I heard Lizzie laughing behind me as we made it out the front door. "What? No more lives you can ruin so you want to leave?"

I joined in the laughter as we climbed into my jeep. "Exactly, I mean what's the point of a party if you can't make someone cry?"

"You did make someone cry…"

I started the engine with a sigh. "I know, but it gets boring after that."

"You are the biggest bitch I've ever met."

I nodded as I pulled the car out into the street. "Yea, I am, but lucky for you I love you, and you're smart enough to know it's better to side with the Devil than to stand in his way."

She shook her head. "Sadly, I love you too, even though you're an arrogant, lying, whore-bitch."

I pointed my finger at her with a mock expression of seriousness. "Hey! I am not a whore…I don't even charge! And if I did, it's not like any of the guys at our school could afford me anyways."

Lizzie just rolled her eyes and stared out the window at the passing scenery. We had been best friends since fourth grade. We met when I transferred to private school, and she was the only one nice enough to help me around the overly large campus.

We pulled into her driveway and tried to quietly get inside. She tripped and fell going up the stairs, causing both of us to erupt into giggles far girlier than either of us would like to admit.

"Hush Athena, you'll wake my parents."

I put my hand over my mouth as I followed her to her room. Once she shut the door I fell back onto her bed with a sigh. I pulled my copper hair out of the clip it had been in and threw it at Lizzie; she dodged it and sent me a glare.

"Can you try not being a pain in the ass for like…five minutes?"

I laughed. "I did once, but it was far too hard."

She sighed. "Figured."

She walked into the bathroom and shut the door. "I'm taking a shower!" She yelled back through the door.

I sat up and looked around the room. I had spent so much time in this place, her parents finally gave me a key last year, they said I practically lived here anyway. Her room was littered with pictures of us and our friends. I picked up the picture next to her bed, it was from sophomore homecoming. I remember that night particularly well because we went skinny dipping in the Pacific Ocean on the way home. The limo driver got all mad because our wet hair dripped on the leather seats. That was also the night that Skylar decided that the next dance we went to, she would wear pants because she hates dresses so much.

I smiled, Skylar was my other best friend, she and Lizzie have known each other since they were five, and when I got here, and I fit in perfectly with them.

I heard the water in the bathroom turn on and sighed, Lizzie takes the longest showers ever. I would be out here for a while.

-Later-

"Do you think you'll ever get married?"

I looked over at Lizzie, a small smile tugging at the corner of my lips. "Me, married? No."

We were lying in her bed, the cool air from the air vents blowing on us. "Why not?"

I smiled. "Do you remember when I was younger and my mom worked as a secretary for that hedge fund trader in downtown LA?"

She nodded with a smile. "We were both thirteen and thought he was the cutest thing ever."

I nodded with a grin. "Damn fine he was…but anyway. You remember how sneaky I was back then? Well, one time I was sneaking around the office and I heard him and a friend of his talking…I don't know why it stuck with me so much, but all I remember hearing is him saying 'forever is a long time with the same person."

She looked at me with a confused expression. "So that made you not want to get married?"

I shook my head. "No, but it made me realize that I would never be able to stay with the same person for the rest of my life. I've never been one to commit to things…relationships aren't any different."

She sighed. "I think I want to get married, I've thought about it."

"You will get married, you can handle that kind of stuff, but I can't."

She smiled and nudged me. "You can be my Maid of Honor."

I laughed. "Seriously? Dude, I'll so embarrass the hell out of you in my speech."

"That's a risk I'll have to take."

I just laughed. Did it bother me that I'll die alone? Of course it did, but I'm not the type of person to spend a lot of time harping on the bad things in my life. Why waste your life crying over what you don't have? Why not spend it enjoying all the good things you have?

I looked back over at Lizzie, her eyes were closed and I could tell she was starting to doze. I smirked; maybe for old time's sake I'll stick her bra in the freezer.

-Next Morning-

"That guy your mom used to work for, do you remember his name?"

I looked over at Lizzie, she was pouring cereal into her bowl and grinning, she must be thinking about how sexy he was.

I nodded with a grin. "Of course."

She walked over to the table and sat next to me. "What was it?"

I smirked. "Josef Koston."


	2. From Yesterday

He's a stranger to some  
And a vision to none  
He can never get enough,  
Get enough of the world

For a fortune he'd quit  
But it's hard to admit  
How it ends and begins  
On his face is a map of the world  
(A map of the world)  
On his face is a map of the world  
(A map of the world)  
From yesterday, it's coming!  
From yesterday, the fear!  
From yesterday, it calls him  
But he doesn't want to read the message here

On a mountain he sits, not of gold but of shit  
through the blood he can learn, see the lives that it took  
From council of one  
He'll decide when he's done with the innocent  
-From Yesterday by 30 Seconds To Mars-

"I don't care what you two say, we're going to Saks next!"

Skylar glared at me over the rack of clothes I was going through. "Saks is good and all, but I don't understand why you're so obsessed with it."

"Because, you can get things there for three times the amount of what you can get anywhere else…and all Athena wants is to spend daddy's money."

I smiled at Lizzie. "Aw see, you know me so well!"

She laughed and continued to go through the clothing rack. I wasn't a spoiled brat by any means, and it wasn't that I didn't get along with my dad. It's just that every once in a while he would really piss me off.

I grew up in privilege; I knew that, it was obvious by looking at the house that I live in. The only reason my mom ever got a job in the first place was out of shear boredom. It's not like we needed the money.

"Please tell me it's almost over."

I glared at Skylar. "You know what? Learn to be a girl."

She laughed. "I know perfectly well how to be a girl thank you; I just choose not to be."

I rolled my eyes and headed for the check out. Lizzie followed close behind, dragging Skylar, who was cursing rather loudly in Spanish, behind her.

"Okay, so I know we've been friends for like…forever now…but I still don't under stand how you wear those things." Lizzie pointed at the three inch stilettos I was wearing with my blue jeans.

I just laughed. "Because, they make my ass look good."

Skylar rolled her eyes. "Your ass looks fine even with out the heels."

-Later-

"So, the next store better be a book store, because if I have to sit back and watch you two go through racks of clothes again, I will seriously jump off the nearest cliff."

"Is that all you do? Complain?" I asked as I pulled Skylar closer to me. We were walking arm in arm down the street to the next store. Me and Lizzie's arms were full of bags, but Skylar only held a small bag, a shirt we forced her to buy at Belk.

"No, I do many other things, but on occasions like this, you force me to complain."

I was about to respond when Lizzie pulled on my arm to get my attention. I looked at her, her face showed confusion, and she was pointing at a red Ferrari.

"Is…is he doing what I think he is?"

I felt a chill run up my spine and I tried to close my eyes to get the vision out of my mind. "Yes…he is…"

There was a man sitting in the sports car, he had a girls wrist to his mouth, it appeared he was sucking rather vigorously. With the darkened windows we wouldn't have been able to see it normally, but with the way the sun was hitting the car it gave us a small peek inside the car.

"I think we should go…" Skylar pulled at my arm but I was frozen in place. "Athena! Let's go."

She and Lizzie both tried to pull on me, but I slid from their grasp. "Wait a second!" I knew that man, I knew that face…even if I could only see his profile, and you don't forget a face like that.

It was Josef Koston, the man that mom used to work for. I watched as he let go of her arm and licked his lips, I could see the red of the blood on her arm as she drew it back to her side.

"Athena…come on…"

I looked back at Lizzie, this time I let them pull me away.

-That night-

If I said I didn't know about vampires before today, then I would be a liar. My mom worked for Josef, but she really didn't know much about him. She stayed in the dark through most of the time she worked there.

I, on the other hand, was a sneaky little kid. I saw things I never should have. I managed to piss off a few of the wrong people. Of course, I never told my mom what happened. Josef asked me not to, and if Josef Koston 'asks' you to do something, you do it.

I pissed off one of his 'business partners' with my eavesdropping. Josef wasn't in the office; I was hiding in one of the closets. The man…the vampire, found me and decided to teach me a lesson.

I ran my hand over my shoulder; the scar had been there since I was thirteen. It wasn't like the bites they show in the movies, the two perfect round marks…no, this was messy, he wanted to hurt me. The scar tissue was rough; it looked as if a dog had taken a chunk out of my shoulder.

Josef never told me what he did to the guy, I'm not particularly sure I want to know. He called in a nurse from his house to sew my shoulder up. He asked me to try as hard as possible to hide it from my mom. I did my best; to this day she still hasn't noticed it.

It was soon after that little 'incident' that I convinced mom to quit. I never told her why, I just used the excuses that I missed her; she was never home, things like that. She bought it, and soon turned in her two weeks notice.

I tried to forget about everything, forget about vampires completely. But it was damn hard, I was beyond curious about them, but my fear out weighed my curiosity.

So seeing that today just stirred up old fears that I thought I had forgotten about. I still remember the sharp pain as his fangs dug into my flesh, his hand over my mouth, keeping anyone from hearing the screams.

I ran my hands over my face. I was being over-dramatic, I should just forget about the whole thing. It shouldn't bother me anymore; I shouldn't be this scared anymore.

But I am…


	3. I Write Sins Not Tragedies

Oh, well imagine  
As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor  
and I can't help but to hear,  
no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words  
"What a beautiful wedding"  
"What a beautiful wedding"  
says the bridesmaid to a waiter  
"And, yes, but what a shame.  
What a shame the poor grooms bride is a whore."

I chime in  
with a "Haven't you people ever heard of,  
closing the goddamn door? No,  
it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality."  
I chime in  
"Haven't you people ever heard of,  
closing the goddamn door, no?  
-I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic! At the Disco-

"Fuck it…" I threw the crumpled paper at my trash can, successfully missing the blue bin.

I heard a knock on the door and yelled at whoever it was to come in, and then turned back to the sketch pad sitting on my knees.

"Why are you throwing this away? It's amazing!" Claire was holding the piece of paper I had just thrown away. She was looking over it with a mixture of confusion and delight on her face.

"Look at it closely Claire…who is it?" She squinted her hazel eyes at the paper. I just smiled; there weren't many things about us that resembled each other, except our eyes. We both have the same hazel eyes, a mixture of green, brown, and even a bit of purple.

"Oh my God…isn't that the guy mom used to work for?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I know you really don't remember him…you were what…ten when mom quit?"

She nodded. "Yea, but I remember he was always nice to you…"

I sighed. "Yes, well he's been stuck in my head all day…I can't stop drawing him and I don't even mean to!" I absentmindedly started to sketch on the pad in front of me.

Claire looked back at the trash can. "So…I'm guessing all of the balls of paper are pictures of him?"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Yes…" She stifled a laugh and I threw one of my pencils at her. "If you're going to be a bitch…then leave!"

She laughed. "I'm not being a bitch! It's just creepy don't you think? It's kind of obsessive, you haven't seen him in what…four years?"

I picked up another pencil and continued my sketch. "No, it's not obsessive…something happened yesterday…and he's been on my mind since then…I can't help it okay? It's not like I want to draw him it just happens…"

She smirked. "Okay big sis…whatever you say."

I glared at her again. "Okay, just like… I don't know, get the fuck out."

She giggled. "Don't get mad at me just because you're a stalker."

I threw a pillow at her and she laughed as she quickly ran out of my room. I rolled my eyes and looked down to really study the picture I had been drawing.

"Dammit all to hell!"

I sighed and stared down at the picture, it was his profile, and I had already started to draw the lines of an arm going to his mouth. It was a rough sketch of course, I would have to go back and neaten it up some, but I'm not to sure if I want to.

Yesterday bothered me; I had pushed vampires to the back of my mind. I never thought about them because honestly, they scared me. But yesterday reminded me of them all too much.

I dropped my sketch book and rolled out of my bed. Maybe a nice long drive would clear my head.

I doubt it.

-An hour later-

I dropped the cigarette on the ground and crushed it with my foot. How I ended up here, I'll never know. I must be some sort of idiot. I climbed to sit on the hood of my car and waited.

"Well, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Shear boredom?"

He laughed. "Well, I'm so glad I'm so high up on your list." He walked further out of his house; he pulled himself up on the hood next to me and just looked at me with that knowing smirk.

"Stop looking at me like that Mathew."

He smirked. "I can't help it, you being here pretty much guarantees that I will be getting sex within the next hour."

I shoved him. "Do you think maybe I came over here to talk?"

"Of course…screaming out my name in pure ecstasy counts as talking."

I smirked and slid off the hood, grabbing his hand and pulling him along. "Gee, you sure know how to make a girl feel special."

-Later-

I've been called a whore by so many different people it didn't even affect me anymore. I don't consider myself to be a whore, just…experienced. Mathew and I had been having our little 'meetings' for maybe a year now, it was nothing serious, just when either of us are 'bored' we meet up and have some 'fun'.

As I sat at the red light in downtown LA I rolled down my window to light a cigarette. I took a quick look out the window and noticed that same red Ferrari pulling up to the building next to me. I watched with amusement as he stepped out of the sports car, his aviator glass hiding his eyes from the sun.

"It's not considered stalking if he just randomly appears everywhere you are right?" I don't know who I was asking…no one was in the car with me…isn't talking to yourself one of the many signs of mental illness?

Maybe I should go talk to him? Tell him to be more careful next time he gets hungry while he's out…although after 400 years I'm sure he knows it by now.

"Well, fuck me…" I pulled a rather illegal U-turn and pulled into the parking lot behind his sports car.

It wasn't until I got inside the building that I realized that this was the same place my mom would bring me every weekend. I stayed with her at work because I loved being around the people here…I'm not sure why.

I didn't see Josef around anywhere, and being the stalker I was now sure I was becoming, I did my best to guess he was probably in the elevator heading to the top floor.

I'm not sure if it was my own impatience or not, but the other elevator seemed to take forever getting to the top, I was starting to wonder if at some point the cable would break and I would fall to my death in a Tower of Terror fashion.

It was a shock to see that even after four years; the place still looked exactly the same. I saw Josef's tall form leaning over at the desk that my mom used to sit at. He was leaving a note for his current secretary.

"Josef?"

"Hi Athena."

I took a few steps closer until I was standing a few feet behind him. "Wow creepy much? How did you know it was me?"

He turned to me, giving one of his trademark smirks. "Your smell, it hasn't changed a bit."

I stared at him, unsure of what to say. "I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not…"

He laughed. "It's a good thing…trust me. I smiled. He sighed and took a few steps closer to me. "Now, why are you here? Something tells me you're not here for a chat."

I looked down at my hands. "Yesterday…I uh…was shopping with some friends and Lizzie…she uh, noticed something happening in a Ferrari near by…" I looked up at him, wondering what his reaction will be.

"I have tinted windows…how could you see anything?"

I shrugged. "I guess the sun was hitting the window the right way or something…I don't know…I just thought you might want to know." I looked back down at my hands; there was something about him that made my normal over confident personality fade away. It was extremely uncomfortable for me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder; I jumped and looked up at him. He pulled my shirt to the side some and studied the large scar that was there. "It's worse that I thought it would be."

I just nodded, not particularly enjoying him being so close, he smirked at me. "Am I making you uncomfortable Athena?"

"What gives you that idea?" I finally got the nerve to look him in the eyes.

He continued to smirk, but he didn't let go of his light grip on my bare shoulder. "Well for one…your eyes give away your nerves…for two, I can hear your heart beat."

"I think it's obvious my reasons for my fears Josef…"

"You're scared of me?"

"Well, you are a vampire aren't you…your little scene with that 'freshie' in the car yesterday reminded me of that…"

He smirked. "I only bite the willing."

"I'm sure they all say that at one point or another."

He moved his hand from my shoulder and towards my neck, I couldn't move. I just stared at his smirking face. He pulled the clip from my hair, I felt the weight of my hair hit my lower back and sighed.

He took a few steps back from me, a smirk still plastered on his handsome face. "Go home Athena."

"Don't tell me what to do."

He laughed. "Still the stubborn ass you used to be I see?"

"I prefer 'sadistic bitch' but stubborn ass works to I guess…"

He just shook his head. "It was good seeing you…"

I smiled, even with the fear I had for him, I couldn't help but like him. He had always been nice to me, but still, he was a vampire, a predator, I couldn't forget that. "You too Josef."

I didn't remember to breathe until I was in the elevator alone. Five minutes with that man and you wouldn't believe the effect he has on you…or maybe it's just me?

I'm hoping it's not just me…


	4. Music Of The Night

Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day  
Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light  
And listen to the music of the night

Close you eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams  
purge your thoughts of the life you knew before  
Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar  
And you'll live as you've never lived before

Floating, falling, sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation  
Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write  
The power of the music of the night  
-The Music Of The Night from Phantom Of The Opera-

"Athena! Where is that new shipment of band shirts?"

I rolled my eyes and looked back at Allie; she was in the storage room looking through the random cardboard boxes. I was at the counter trying to count the register before opening. We would be opening in less that thirty minutes and we still had to do some stocking.

"I don't know! Why don't you try looking for them?" I asked rather sarcastically as I walked towards the store room.

"The words 'fuck you' come to mind." She glared at me from a box full of corsets and bras.

I laughed. "I don't think they'll be in there."

"Well stop being a bitch and actually help me!" She growled in a menacing way.

I just continued to laugh and started my own search for the missing shirts. Me and Allie had been working the same shift for the past six months; as soon as I started working here the managers noticed that her and I hit it off.

After nearly ten minutes of frantic searching I stopped with a groan. "I think it's safe to say the band t-shirts are MIA." I looked over at Allie who was standing right next to me; she was looking at me with a strange look on her face. Her blue eyes were focused hard on mine and she was breathing deeply. "Allie, what's wrong?"

She smirked and I watched as her hand moved to my shoulder, she pulled back my shirt and traced my scar in the same fashion Josef had the day before, then she ran her hand up the back of my neck and into my hair. "You reek of Josef Koston." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. I pulled out of her grasp and put a good amount of space in between us. She smiled. "Don't worry love, I'm not going to hurt you, I like you far too much. But judging from that scar on your shoulder, I'm guessing you know all about us."

I stared at her. "You mean…"

She nodded. "Vampires…I do believe that is a rather harsh bite mark on your shoulder…is it not?"

I nodded slowly and put my hand over my shoulder. "Yes, it happened when I was thirteen."

She took a few steps towards me. "So, how do you know Josef? Are you his?"

I backed away from her again. "What?! His? What the hell do you mean?"

"Oh come on Athena, we're friends, let's be honest." She grabbed at my arm and pushed back the long sleeve to examine my wrist. "I know he has a lot of freshies, I just never pegged you for one. You've never smelt like him before."

I shook my head so quickly it blurred my vision. "I'm not his…I just know him that's all."

She shrugged and dropped my arm. "Oh, pity, I was hoping maybe I found another willing donor." She smirked and walked past me back out into the store front. She turned back to look at me once she had reached the store room, the same smirk still showing on her red stained lips. "I have a feeling you would taste mighty good."

I watched as she walked to the register and started counting the money as if nothing was different about the current situation. I felt a shiver run down my spine and I kept a hand over the scar on my shoulder, as if I was protecting myself from something.

-Later-

Have you ever had one of those friends that you sometimes hate how they act, but you can't help but to love them? This wasn't one of those situations; I was avoiding Allie like the plague.

We both take a thirty minute lunch break…I actually eat my lunch, I'm not sure what Allie does anymore…maybe I don't want to know. The floor of the store room was cold against my legs; the pants I was wearing did little to warm them. I stabbed absentmindedly at the salad that was sitting on them.

"You can't avoid me forever you know."

When I looked up I saw Allie's lean figure leaning against the doorframe. She was giving me one of her smiles that always made me wonder how it is a pretty girl like her doesn't have a boyfriend. "Forever? No, not me…maybe sixty or seventy years. You're the one that's going to live forever."

She sighed. "If I would have known that it would affect our friendship I never would have told you."

I looked back down at the salad, the force of my stabbing getting harder with each jab. "I wish you wouldn't have told me."

When I looked back up, she was sitting right next to me. I nearly jumped out of my skin, I started to scoot away. She reached out and grabbed my arm, I looked down where her hand was holding me, her blood red nails were digging into my skin. "I am what I am Athena, I can't change that, and honestly I wouldn't want to."

"How can I be friends with someone that I'm scared shitless of?"

She sighed; her hand slid down my arm and lightly gripped my wrist, she stared at the veins just beneath my pale skin. "Get over your fear; I'm not that scary after all."

I pulled my wrist from her grip and slowly stood up. "Someone needs to be out front…" I started to walk away, but soon I felt that familiar falling feeling as she pulled me back down on my ass.

"God you're acting like I'm going to attack you or something!"

"I don't know, maybe it's the way you're manhandling me! I'm not a rag doll you know!" I tried pulling away again, but with no luck.

"I'll straddle you if I have to!"

"Please do, I would find that _very _amusing…"

We both looked up at the new voice coming from the doorway. I saw the grin on Allie's face reappear. "Josef…" Her voice was professional yet it held a small hint of laughter to it.

He smirked. "Alexandra." He looked down at me, his smirk never leaving his face. "Would you give me and Ms. Athena some time alone please?" It was more of a statement than a question, although I don't think I've ever actually heard Josef ask anyone to do something, he tells them.

Allie stood up with the grace I didn't know she possessed; she looked down at me, a small hint of fang pointing from her smirking mouth. "No problem…I'm hungry, I better find someone to eat…"

I grimaced at the thought, as Allie left the room Josef closed the large door. I started listing all the things I'd done wrong in my life to get me stuck here, in a small enclosed, windowless room, with a vampire.

Granted, it was Josef, but a vampire none the less. I looked up at the light that hung from the ceiling, it had been flickering for the last few days, I just hope today isn't the day it chooses to finally go out.

When I finally looked back at him, he had crossed the room and was standing right in front of me. "What are you doing here Josef?" He smiled, then threw a small object into my lap, when I looked down it was the clip he had taken from me the day before. "You came all the way down here just to give me my clip back?"

He shrugged. "I was out, I figured you might want it back…but judging by the fact that your hair is up yet again today, you probably have more than one at your house."

I took a deep breath and looked back up at the still flickering light. "I don't like wearing my hair down, is there something wrong with that?"

"Yes, I think there is."

My eyes darted back to his. "I guess it's a good thing I don't give a shit what you think then huh?"

"You know, you're a lot more annoying than I remember you being, I thought you were supposed to mature when you get older."

"I could say the same to you."

He laughed. "I'm not annoying."

"I'm sure there are several people that would agree with me one this one…"

He smirked. "Really like who?"

"I…I don't know…some people…"

"You have no idea who…"

I nodded. "Yea, I do!"

"Then who?"

I chewed on my bottom lip and thought for a moment. "Your employees?" It came out a question, but it was supposed to be a statement.

He shook his head mockingly. "I pay them well; I doubt they would agree."

I stood up abruptly. "Well of course not out of fear of their lives!" He laughed, I felt anger boiling up inside me, it was one thing to argue, but I can't stand when someone laughs at me. "I take that back, you're not annoying, you're an asshole!"

"And you're a sadistic bitch if I remember right…so we make a good pair."

I crossed my arms and glared up at him, any fear from the current situation had been over powered by the anger I was feeling towards him. I wanted to wipe that sarcastic, cocky grin off his face.

"Personally, I think your bitchiness out weights my asshole personality, so I'm not near as bad as you are."

He was antagonizing me and I knew it, but I couldn't help but to act. I didn't even realize what I had done until I felt his hand encircling my wrist.

"See, slapping someone is a sure sign of being a bitch…But sadly if you want to hit me you'd have to be a lot faster than that."

I got a lot closer to contact with my other hand, but still, I was caught before my hand met his face. He held me there, that arrogant smirk still on his face. "For being scared of being locked in a room with me, you sure are giving me the upper hand."

I took a deep breath and tried to pry my hands from his grip, but I couldn't. "Would you let me go please?"

"Oh, hey, look at you, that almost sounded sincere."

My anger had resided, or either my fear got the best of me. I could feel my heart beat quicken, I tried taking slow breaths but I couldn't calm myself down. "Josef please let me go."

His smirk faltered for a minute, but he didn't let me go. "Why? Are you really that scare of me? You should know I'd never hurt you Athena."

I was chewing rather harshly on my bottom lip; I tasted the coppery taste that told me I had busted my own lip open pretty badly.

"Are you ever going to speak? Or am I going to have to stand here until you do?"

"Funny, I would have thought you would rather me be quiet."

His face was serious; his expression told me this was no time for sarcasm. "Why are you so scared of me Athena?"

"Does it matter?"


	5. Magic Man

Come on home, girl mama cried on the phone  
Too soon to lose my baby yet my girl should be at home!  
But try to understand, try to understand  
Try try try to understand  
Hes a magic man, mama  
Hes a magic man

Come on home, girl he said with a smile  
I cast my spell of love on you a woman from a child!  
But try to understand, try to understand  
I'm a magic man!  
-Magic Man by Heart-

His grip on my wrist tightened and I took a sharp breath. His eyes were focused hard on mine. "Yes it matters, because until you tell me, I'm not letting you go."

I ran my tongue across my lower lip, trying to stop the bleeding that was distracting me from the conversation. I noticed his eyes divert to my lips, then back up to look me in the eyes.

"I think my reasons for my fears are quite obvious Josef."

He scoffed. "You were attacked when you were thirteen, fear is understandable…but there is no reason for you to be afraid of me!"

It was my turn to be mocking. "Josef, my mom worked for you, that didn't mean that you treated me like anything other than an employees daughter, and I didn't treat you like anything other than my mothers boss. So yes, I can be afraid of you, you always fear the unknown."

I looked up as the lights continued to blink, I felt blood running down my chin, that's when I realized just how bad I had actually busted my lip up. It probably would have stopped bleeding by now if I didn't keep my teeth on it. Then suddenly, it happened. What I had been waiting to happen for a week finally happened when I was stuck in here with a vampire no less. The light flicked one last time then went out for good.

I felt my heart beat quicken as I looked frantically around the room for any trace of light. To say I had a moderate fear of the dark was an understatement. Sounds babyish I know, but when you're totally night blind, it tends to freak you out. The only reason I can drive at night is because I always keep my lights on bright. It pisses other drivers off, but they'll just have to get over it.

I felt as if I was in a great black pit, I couldn't see any shapes; it was as if I was totally alone. The only thing reminding me that I wasn't alone was Josef's tight grip on my wrist.

"Calm down Athena, you're going to have a heart attack or something…"

I tried to slow my breathing but with no use. "I'm night blind Josef, I can't see a thing, so forgive me if I'm more than a little nervous."

"Well I can see perfectly fine."

I looked back to where I remember his face being, his eyes had changed completely. They were the only thing I could see in the dark. I watched as the two silver-blue orbs trail down and focus on my lips again.

"Josef…Please…I'm scared…just let me go."

His unearthly eyes looked back up to meet mine, I couldn't see his whole face, but something told me he was smiling. "Well as they say, you should face your fears." I felt his body press against mine as he pushed me against the shelves behind me.

I felt him moving my arms over my head, then he switched my wrist into his left hand, freeing up his right one. I felt his hand run down my arm and to the back of my head; I felt the familiar feeling of my hair being let out from its clip. I heard the sound of plastic hitting the floor; my only guess would be that he threw the clip.

His right hand rested on the back of my head, tangled in my hair, every once and a while he would give a gentle tug. I tried steadying my breath, I didn't want to give him the advantage of knowing he was bothering me, but it was no use.

I watched as his eyes moved closer to my face, as if he would kiss me. Suddenly, I felt his tongue on my bottom lip, licking the blood that was still coming from it.

He placed light kisses down my jawbone to my ear; he nipped playfully at my ear, and then whispered. "Still scared?"

Before I could respond I felt my arms fall to my sides, then a bright light coming from the now open storage room door.

Scared? Me? No…Thoroughly turned on? Yes.

I stumbled out of the door into the store. Allie was behind the counter smirking at me knowingly. I'm not exactly sure what I was feeling; it was almost as if I was in shock.

I don't know how long I stood in the doorway from the storage room, when I looked up Allie was standing in front of me, giving me a worried look. "Go home love…you look like you could use some rest…I can hold the fort down till closing."

I took some short breaths trying to calm my still quickly beating heart. "Thank you…"

-Later-

"If you're hung over, I'm so not covering for you again."

I looked up at Claire from my bed. "I'm not hung over I just…I don't know…I don't feel very well."

She walked further into my room and fell ungracefully on to my queen sized bed. "Aw, poor Athena…" She rubbed her hand over my forehead in a mocking, motherly way. "You wore your hair down today…did hell freeze over or something?"

I slapped her hand away. "I don't need you in here bitching at me, I'm already pissed off."

"Who pissed you off? Tell me so we can plan their demise."

I gave a small laugh. "Just someone that came into the store today…don't worry about it." It wasn't a complete lie, Josef did come into the store today…so I'm not really lying right?

She gave me a weak smile, and then kissed my forehead. "You'll feel better soon big sis, don't worry."

She scooted off of my bed and walked out the door, leaving me all alone with my thoughts. I grabbed my phone off the bedside table and dialed his number.

_"Hello?"_

"Mathew, get over here…" I hung up the phone and threw it back on the table, Claire was right, I will feel better soon. Sex solves everything…

At least I hope it will this time.


	6. The Kill

What if I wanted to fight  
Beg for the rest of my life  
What would you do?  
You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for?  
I'm not running from you (from you)

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you

I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside.  
Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance.  
I know now, this is who I really am.  
-The Kill by 30 Seconds To Mars-

"So here's my question. Why are there always more hotdogs than hotdog buns?"

I looked up at Lizzie from my plate. "For one thing, hotdogs are disgusting and you shouldn't be eating them…for two where the fuck did that come from?!"

"I don't know, isn't that one of those unanswerable questions?"

I looked over at Skylar. "Oh God, not you too."

"And who looked at a spoon and decided they needed a fork, so they made a spork?"

"Oh my God save me." I dropped my fork on the plate in front of me and looked at them. "Is there any possible way we can make it through a meal without talking like total idiots?"

They responded in unison. "Nope."

I sighed. "Didn't think so…" It had been two days since my little 'encounter' with Josef, and things had been weird. There had been sex…a lot of it. And a lot of showering, I felt like I needed to clean him off of me. It was a very weird situation.

"You seem really pissed off today love, is something wrong?"

I glared at Lizzie. "I'm always really pissed off."

She shook her head. "No, as in more than usual."

I sighed. "Work was weird the other day and I just can't seem to get over it."

"Oh, story time! Tell us what happened!" Skylar smiled while munching on the pasta in front of her.

I shook my head, giving them a small smile. "No, there's really no story, just had to deal with an asshole at work."

Am I going to mention that the asshole I'm talking about is my moms ex-boss who is also a 400 and something year old vampire, who even with me being scared shitless of him left me so turned on I had to take several cold showers when I got home? Of course not, I'll leave that little tidbit out.

The rest of our meal was filled with random conversations and loud laughter. When we finally found our way out into the sunlight of the LA streets we were all exhausted. Unfortunately for me, my car was parked a few blocks down the road, I had been shopping when Lizzie called me and invited me to lunch, so I just walked to the restaurant.

I pulled my large sunglasses down to shield my eyes from the sun. Walking, at the time, seemed like a good idea, but when you've spent the last hour eating and drink a lot it makes you lazy. I was taking my time getting to the jeep, hoping maybe I was mistaken and I had actually parked a few blocks closer.

As I was opening the door of the jeep, I dropped my keys, sighing; I bent down to pick them up. When I stood back up I nearly jumped out of my skin, there was a reflection in the window that hadn't been there before.

"You know, you can't just stalk people and hope for the best." I took a deep breath and turned to look at him.

"Yea, but it's worth a shot." Josef gave a small shrug, his lips twisting into that wicked smirk.

"I'd threaten you with the mace I carry on my keychain, but something tells me it won't affect you…"

"I've probably built immunity to that by now."

I laughed. "Oh, so I'm not the first person you've shamelessly stalked? I don't know if I should be offended or not…"

"It's not stalking if you happen to be going into a building across the street and you see the person walking to their car is it?"

"Just dumb luck for you…and a reminder for me that I should start reading the bible again, because obviously somebody's pissed at me up there."

"Well, do tell, what exactly have you done to piss anyone off? If it's naughty please explain, details are important."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You're a pervert."

He shook his head. "No, I'm interested, that's all…please tell me there is nudity involved in your wrongdoings."

"If there was nudity involved I defiantly wouldn't tell you."

He continued to smirk at me and I couldn't help but remember how he made me feel in the store room the other day. I was scared to death, but also extremely turned on; I think my fear made it all the more exciting. Like a rollercoaster that you're afraid to go on, but once you do, it's totally worth it.

"Don't think so hard Athena, whatever you're thinking about can't be that important."

His voice shook me from my thoughts; I looked up to meet his eyes who were mere inches from mine now. While I was thinking about our previous encounter he had closed the space between us and I was now caught in between him and my jeep door.

"You seem to like pinning me in places."

He shrugged. "Only because I know you'll run if I don't."

"How do you know?"

His hand came up and rested over the left side of my chest, his smirk never leaving his face. "Because you're heart is beating out of your chest…I'm sure your science teacher has taught you about the fight or flight reaction."

I nodded. "She did."

"Well, knowing you, you tend to pick the flight option."

I narrowed my eyes at him angrily. "Only when people like you are involved."

"I'm starting to think you don't like me very much."

"People tend to not like the things they fear."

He shook his head. "I still don't understand why you're so afraid of me; I've never done anything to warrant it."

I didn't answer him, I just stared at him. Honestly I don't think I could make him understand my fear. It was like trying to explain a fear of pain to a masochist.

"You wouldn't understand even if I could explain it to you."

He smirked and leaned down, making our faces inches apart. "A wise man once said, there's nothing to fear but fear it's self."

"Well that's just it Josef, you are the definition of fear. Even for those who don't know you're a vampire you're intimidating. You are fearsome even just as a man, not as a vampire."

He continued to smirk. "I'm going to take that as a compliment."

My heart was still beating out of my chest. I couldn't seem to calm myself down with him so close. "Josef, I feel like I'm going to have a heart attack or something…please back off."

"Well then I guess you need to calm down." He closed the space between us and captured my lips with his. He pressed himself even harder against my body and I thought I would die. His hands were like ice, he ran one up my arm and placed it on my neck. I shivered and tried to pry his hand from my neck. When he pulled back I glared up at him and he continued to smirk. "You know, you can't hide the fact that you're turned on from me, I can sense it."

"I'd say fuck you but it would only encourage you."

He laughed. "Well you're right about that."

He took a few steps back, and then flashed me a smile showing a hint of fang. He slid his large sunglasses back down to hide his eyes. I watched him walk back across the street to his car.


	7. Sugar We're Going Down

Is this more than you bargained for yet  
Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet  
Wishing to be the friction in your jeans  
Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)

Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it  
-Sugar We're Going Down by Fall Out Boy-

I was crying in the shower as I scrubbed my neck with my lufa sponge. I had to get him off of me, I felt dirty, I felt like I was tainted. Once I finally dragged myself from the shower I could see the redness of my now raw neck. I padded from the tile of the bathroom to the hardwood of my room, hoping to maybe to paint or sketch, those two things tend to get my mind off of things bothering me.

Zena just stared at me from her position on my bed; her large black body took up at least half of the queen sized bed. She barked at me then rested her head back on her oversized paws.

"I don't want to hear it from you."

I felt tired; my mind was reeling from everything that had happened today. He had kissed me, and I was conflicted on my feelings over the whole thing. Parts of me enjoyed it, other parts were disgusted. It's not that I hated vampires…I was just frightened them. It was like kissing the boogeyman…if the boogey man was six foot tall with brown hair, brown eyes and wearing an Armani suit.

Note to self: Never try to picture the boogey man in an Armani suit. Very disturbing imagery.

I heard my phone ringing and grabbed it. "Hello?"

_"Please, please, please tell me you're willing to meet me for coffee?"_

"Lizzie what's wrong? I just saw you like four hours ago."

She sighed. _"I got in a big fight with my mom, I really would like to talk…you mind meeting me at starbucks?"_

I looked at the clock, it was 8:30 already, so by the time I met her it would be after nine…but she was my best friend… "Sure sweetie, I'll see you there soon."

-An Hour Later-

Most people don't like walking through the streets of LA during the day, much less at night, but I find it soothing, so does Lizzie. As we walked she lamented to me her problems with her mother and why they fought. While most girls worry about their weight, she and I were sipping on Venti Caramel Frappacinos, we are an odd pair.

The more we walked the more I noticed how tall and extravagant the buildings were getting as we passed. We were heading further into what I called the 'Daddy's Money Got Me Through Harvard Law' district.

"And then she was like…Oh my God Athena, do you realize where we are?!"

I bit my lip and reminded myself how much I loved my best friend and if I was to murder her it would be to hard to train a new one. "Yes, I know exactly where we are…I was hoping you wouldn't."

She looked around and noticed the apple red Ferrari in the parking lot. "Hey! He's here! Let's go see him!"

"No Lizzie!"

She ignored me and started pulling me along. "Oh come on, I'm sure he'll remember you!"

I of course hadn't told Lizzie about my encounters with Josef, she probably wouldn't understand if I did. I just hoped he wouldn't let on what had happened between us.

The elevator doors opened with a ding and Lizzie once again had to pull me along behind her. The office was empty, the secretary hadn't even made it in yet. She pulled me along the hall to where Josef's private office was.

Her knock made me jump because I knew that after this, I was so screwed.

His voice yelled for us to come in, I knew he already knew I was waiting outside, but I'm not sure if he remembers Lizzie or not. When she opened the door, I saw him sitting behind the desk, a smirk playing on his handsome face.

"Why Athena, what do I owe this pleasure?"

I could see the confusion on Lizzie's face as she realized that he looked the same he had four years ago when my mother worked here. He stood up and walked over to us, once he was standing there he pointed to Lizzie. "I remember you…"

She smiled. "It's Elizabeth, I used to hang out up here with Athena all the time…"

He continued to smirk. "Ah yes, how could I forget."

I leaned as close to Lizzie as I could and whispered. "Liz, please, let's get out of here."

"Athena, it's rude to tell secrets, especially when they're about me…and you know I can hear you." I bit my lip and continued to stare at him. He sighed. "Don't tell me you're still bothered by that kiss? I thought you were more mature than that…"

Lizzie looked at me sharply. "Kiss?! What kiss?"

"Honestly it was just a little kiss, it didn't mean anything." He smirked as his words fell from his mouth with clear mockery.

"What's next? You're going to say that you kiss girls randomly like that all the time?"

"What fucking ki…."

Lizzie's words were cut off by Josef pulling her to him and kissing her fiercely on the mouth. I stood there in shock, not exactly sure what I was feeling.

That's when it struck me, underneath the fear I was feeling from being in his mere presence there was a strong feeling of jealously, suddenly I had the overwhelming urge to rip Lizzie apart limb from limb.

When he finally pulled away, his ever present smirk was still plastered on his face. Lizzie was dazed, unsure of how to react.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do randomly kiss girls…"

"Asshole." I tried sending him my meanest glare, but somehow I couldn't muster my normal hatred.

"Aw, Athena, green isn't a good color for you."

I shook my head. "I'm not jealous, you can kiss whoever you want!"

He smiled. "Okay then…"

If my hands wouldn't have been smashed into his chest I probably would have hit myself for walking right into this one. It's Josef; I should have known that he would take that as an invitation.

I could taste Lizzie's strawberry lip gloss on his lips from their kiss. I felt his tongue running across my lower lip and without thinking opened them granting him access. His cold hands ran up my back and underneath my shirt. I was once again conflicted with so many different emotions that it gave me a head ache. I wanted to push away, but I also wanted to kick Lizzie out and let him ravish me in all the many ways I know he can.

He started to kiss down my chin, he got to the raw spot on my neck and I thought I would die of fright. Rule one: never let a vampire near your throat.

"Is someone going to tell me what the fuck is going on here?"

He pulled from me and smirked down at me, never removing his hand from beneath my shirt.

I shook my head. "No, not particularly."

"Well tough, explain!"

Josef just grinned at me. "Oh what am I? Some dirty little secret? I'd feel offended if the idea of it wasn't so appealing."

I tried pulling from his grasp but I felt his arms tighten around me. I sighed. "It's complicated…We ran into each other the other day…"

"And that led you to kiss? What the hell?"

I shook my head. "I don't know he kissed me." I tried twisting to get out of his arms, but he pulled me tighter into him.

Lizzie turned to him. "What's with this habit of kissing teenage girls?! Trying to catch hold of your youth or something? God keep your tongue in your own mouth!"

I would have laughed if it wasn't for the look Josef was giving Lizzie. "I'm pretty sure it was your tongue in my mouth a few moments ago."

She didn't respond, Lizzie was smart enough to know when she had been beaten.

He continued to smirk."Yea that's what I thought…"


	8. Los Angeles

I want a love, love that won't hit back  
Want sex, sex without a catch  
Want a face, to trust, to feel, to lust  
In the heat of Los Angeles  
Want to fuck, fuck, fuck this up  
Gonna feel, feel, feel you up  
Had enough, enough, enough, enough  
In the heat of Los Angeles

This city's killing me  
I want, I want, I want everything  
This city's killing me  
In the heat of Los Angeles  
What has become of me?  
I want, I want, I want everything  
This city's killing me  
(I want everything)

-Los Angeles by Sugarcult-

"What the fuck Athena?! How could you not tell me about this?!"

I ran my hands over my face in exasperation. The car ride back to my house had been in silence, but I could tell Lizzie was pissed. As soon as my bedroom door shut she let me have it. All the anger that she had pent up in the last half an hour drive home was now being thrown at me with full force.

"I…I didn't think it was important."

She scoffed. "You didn't think it was important? You kissed Josef Koston! Your mom's ex-boss!" I grimaced, she just shook her head. "It sounds gross…but honestly the action itself isn't so bad…" I couldn't help but giggle, she glared at me. "You tell me everything Athena…I'm your best friend…or at least I thought I was."

I nodded. "You are! You're the…the cheese to my macaroni!" I saw her trying to hide her smile and continued. "The Batman to my Robin! The Ron Weasley to my Harry Potter!"

She started laughing and I pulled her into a hug. "Don't think just because I'm laughing you're off the hook…"

I nodded. "I promise, from now on I wont even go to the bathroom without telling you!"

She smiled and pulled back. "Now come on, let's go raid the liquor cabinet."

I laughed. "Yes, let's."

-Next Morning."

"Oi, Zena off!" Apparently Zena felt I deserved a wet wake up call. Her oversized tongue had successfully covered my face in slobber.

I felt Lizzie giggling next to me; she rolled over and patted Zena on the top of the head. "Good girl."

"Shut up or I'll send her your way."

"Don't get pissy with me just because you have a mammoth for a dog…you should have just gotten a Shi-tzu like your sister."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes but then I wouldn't be able to see my sister run around in circles screaming…"

Lizzie shook her head. "I have no clue why she's so scared of Zena…"

I laughed. "Who cares it's funny as hell."

She shook her head again. "God you're a bitch."

I looked over at her with a smile. "You were laughing too…actually you're the one normally sicking Zena at Claire…"

"Damn…you're right."

I nodded smugly. "I'm always right."

She looked at me pointedly. "No you're not."

I nodded. "Yes I am."

"Must I remind you of sixth grade?"

"I hate you."

She patted my arm playfully. "Love you too babe."

-Later-

"What are we doing here again?"

Lizzie looked at me impatiently. "Yesterday was Beth's birthday; I didn't get to come see her, so I am coming to see her today!"

I sighed. "Look, it's not that I don't love your cousin, she's great, fantastic, and any other adjectives you can possibly think of to describe a bubbly blond…but I have a hangover from hell, and you two tend to get loud around each other."

She took my hand with an angry sigh. "Grow up already." She pulled me towards the large steel looking door at the end of the hall and I could already imagine the amount of throbbing my head would be doing in about five minutes. Before knocking she looked at me sympathetically. "You and Mick can hang out, he's not that loud."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "You're going to get loud just to piss me off aren't you?"

She laughed. "Maybe."

Before I could respond with some sort of vulgarity, the large door opened and Mick stood there, giving us one of his brilliant smiles. "Lizzie, Athena, what are you two doing here?"

I wasn't going to tell Mick that I could see past his tall frame to see Beth hurriedly cleaning out the two tall glasses of blood that had previously been sipped on by the vampire…wait…why two glasses? Beth wasn't a vampire…

Mick took a quick look back at Beth, then noticing the coast was clear stepped aside and let us in. When I saw who was sitting on the couch I turned and pinched Lizzie on the arm hard enough to leave a red mark.

"I really fucking hate you right now…Like a lot."

I saw Lizzie's eyes shift to the couch. She stifled a giggle as she realized that it was Josef sitting there, looking at haughty as ever. She patted my cheek then leaned in a left a small kiss on my lips. I narrowed my eyes at her and licked the strawberry lip gloss she had left behind off.

I heard Mick clear his throat in a shocked manner, and then heard Beth's laughter coming from the kitchen.

"Well ladies, please…do it again, this time add a little tongue, I know you're both very good at it."

Mick looked at him sharply. "How would you know that?!"

Josef shrugged in his normal way. "I know these things."

The look Mick was giving Josef screamed murder. I could see Josef's facial expression change as Mick's lips moved. He was speaking to low for us to hear, but I can only imagine it had something to do with Josef getting staked. I don't know if the thought of him being staked was exciting, or bothersome, but I chose to ignore it.

Lizzie was giggling as she walked over to Beth. I couldn't hear there conversation, she was being nice enough to keep her voice low to not bother my head. Mick continued to glare at Josef; I couldn't help but to laugh when Mick walked past Josef. Mick let out a loud growl as Josef kicked his leg.

Even 400 year old men are childish.

It was strange, every time I was around Mick, he didn't frighten me. Many times I had run into him while Lizzie was visiting Beth and I never once was scared. I guess Mick just didn't have the 'ultimate predator' vibe to him like Josef did.

I took a deep breath and walked further in towards Josef, reminding myself that he wouldn't hurt me. Or at least I hope he wouldn't. I sat in the car across from him and he just grinned.

"Mick threatened to stake me if I laid another hand on you."

"How does he know you laid a hand on me?"

He laughed. "Apparently he smells me all over you."

"You know, no matter how many times I hear that, it's still unbelievably creepy."

He laughed, Mick looked back over at us sharply and Josef leaned back, putting more distance between us. "I feel like a teenager being watched over by his father."

I wouldn't tell him how happy I was that Mick was there watching us, it would keep Josef on his best behavior. I wanted to use this time for my advantage, maybe get some questions answered.

I took a deep breath and tried to remind myself that I wasn't a complete coward. "Why are you doing this to me Josef?"

He didn't look up at me, but I watched as he fidgeted, nothing like making a 400 year old vampire uncomfortable to make a girl feel good about herself.

When he finally stared up at me his face was serious, an oddity for him. "To help you."

His answer took me back. "Help me with what?"

I watched his brown eyes move to look at Mick, then rested back on me. "How about we talk about this sometime when the watchful eyes of Mick St. John aren't so close?"

I sighed, I wanted the answer now, and I didn't want to have to wait. If I have to wait I'll be up all night wondering. I looked over at Lizzie, we made eye contact and she immediately knew what I was wanting. She turned the conversation towards Mick distracting him from paying attention to us.

I slowly stood up, and Josef followed suit. It wasn't until I we got to the elevator that I realized exactly what I had just done. I pulled myself from a safe environment, where Josef had to behave himself and thrown myself into a situation where he can act however he wants to. I really am as dumb as I look.

He was quiet in the elevator which made me nervous, and then out of no where, he pushed the button that caused the elevator to come to a screeching halt. I watched as he pulled the plug on the small camera in the corner.

I looked at him, maybe he could sense my fear, or maybe it was the way I was shaking that made him give me a genuine smile. "Calm down, it's just so we can talk; this way no one can hear us."

I nodded but didn't speak, he sighed. "This is exactly what I mean by helping you, you get into a room with me alone and don't know how to handle yourself."

"Well it's not like I plan to be around vampires much in my life."

He shook his head. "You will always be around vampires, whether you like it or not."

He had stepped closer to me and I felt my hands tighten into fist. With each step my hand tightened even more. I felt my chest brush against his body as he took his final step towards me. There was a sharp pain in both of my palms; I realized I had dug my nails deep into my own flesh. I could feel the blood pooling in my hands as I kept them closed. I followed his eyes down to my hands at my sides. A small smirk played on his lips.

"For being so scared, you sure do enjoy provoking the vampire in me."

His hand slid down my arm slowly, he kept eye contact with me as his brought my hand up to his eye level. He pulled my fingers back, exposing four blood filled crescent shaped cuts. He looked down and examined my hand for a minute. When he looked back up at me I felt my heart catch in my throat. His face had changed, his skin paled out and his eyes were an icy blue. I could see fangs pointing out below his lip.

He brought my hand to his mouth and I watched as he ran his tongue over my palm. Every nerve in my body was on edge; I was conflicted once again with how to feel. I liked having him this close, but on the other hand I was still scared shitless.

He placed a light kiss on my palm then looked back up at me. I could see a few small dots of my blood on his lower lip. Without a second thought, I leaned foreword and licked them off, before I could lean back to my previous position, he had crushed me against him. I could taste my blood on his tongue as it explored my mouth.

He was kissing me, a vampire was kissing me, and for once, I really didn't care.


	9. On My Own

**Note: This chapter is dedicated to Tobie and all her beautifulness! I love you honey, and I miss you oh so very much! (when you get a chance…tell me how your momma found out…)**

In the rain  
The pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever

And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say there's a way for us  
-On My Own from Les Miserable-

The elevator started moving again with a jolt, I watched Josef's tall form hooking the small wire back into the camera. I was still pressed into the wall, not sure if my body had the strength to move or not. I squeezed my hand into a fist again and felt the dried blood. I tried to not think about the way it felt when he licked blood from my hand, it was far too vivid and I didn't particularly want to walk back into Mick's apartment all hot and bothered.

I could taste the blood in my mouth from the new cuts along my tongue, French kissing a vampire is a difficult task, but I think the blood made Josef enjoy it all the more.

When the elevator doors opened at the top level I didn't move. I don't think it's possible for my muscles to work at this current moment. All of my attention was still focused on the fact that I had just willingly made out with Josef. I saw his hand out reached for me, when I took it in my own his normal uncomfortable coldness was somehow soothing to me. I slowly followed behind him, looking at the floor the whole time. Once we got to the door he stopped at turned back to me, without a word he reached to the back of my head and pulled the clip out of my hair. I felt it hit my back like a wave of water.

"You should leave it down."

And that's all he said. When he pushed open the door, I pulled my hand from his grasp. He looked back at me but didn't say anything. When I finally walked in after him, Lizzie gave me a worried look.

"Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé l'amour ?"

I shook my head at her, Mick and Beth's eyes were now on me. I know they don't know French, but I saw Josef stiffen and knew he understood it.

"Rien, n'inquiétez-vous-en…"

Lizzie glared. "Tell me or I will hurt you badly."

"Later Elizabeth." I watched her reaction to my using of her full name. She was taken back; I could see how much it worried her.

Mick's attention turned to Josef; I knew he could smell the blood on me. I saw him open his mouth to say something in anger towards Josef. I put my hands out palm up so he could see the blood. "Relax Saint Mick, the blood is my fault not his." Beth stifled a laugh but I could see the clear confusion on Lizzie's face. I didn't want to be here anymore, surrounded by them. I wanted to be alone, just to curl up in my bed, maybe with Zena, snuggling with her soft body always made me feel a little better.

"Lizzie, I'm gonna go…I'll take a cab home or something."

She shook her head. "No, I'm going with you." She started walking towards me and I put out my hands again to stop her.

"No, stay here, hang out with Beth, I need to be alone right now, I need to think…"

I turned and walked out of the apartment faster than I thought possible. I pressed the button on the elevator hoping its doors would open soon so I could get to safety.

I felt him before I heard him, his cold hand on my shoulder turning me to face him. He didn't say anything; he really didn't have to, for once his face showed everything. He was concerned for me, that part was obvious. But there was something else there too, fear.

"So, even the great Josef Koston can be afraid?"

"Only when the time calls for it."

I shook my head. "What could you possibly be afraid of Josef? I doubt whatever threat Mick put against you won't actually happen."

He shook his head. "I'm not scared of Mick…I'm scared I've messed up."

I scoffed. "Well you have lived for 400 years, that's bound to happen…"

He shook his head. "No, I mean with you…I can see that I've pushed you to far…and I'm sorry."

I sighed. "You pushed me to far from the first time you pinned me against the shelves in the storage room…"

He nodded. "I know that now…"

The elevator doors opened, I stared at them, wishing for the comfort of total aloneness on the ride down. When my eyes turned back to him, he was still staring at me. He let go of my shoulder and took a few steps back. I walked onto the elevator; he stood there, just staring at me.

"Goodbye Athena."

The doors shut before I could ask him what he meant by that. Goodbye just sounds to permanent for me.

………….

Translations:

"Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé l'amour ?"- What happened love?

"Rien, n'inquiétez-vous-en…"- Nothing don't worry about it.


	10. Stranger Than You Dreamt It

**Note: I love you Tobie! And I miss you terribly! **

Stranger than you dreamt it  
Can you even dare to look  
or bare to think of me:  
this loathsome gargoyle, who burns in hell,  
but secretly yearns for heaven,  
secretly... secretly...  
Christine...

Fear can turn to love - you'll learn to see  
to find the man behind the monster:  
this repulsive carcass, who seems a beast  
but secretly dreams of beauty,  
secretly... secretly...  
Oh, Christine...  
-Stranger Than You Dreamt It from Phantom Of The Opera-

The dictionary defines permanent as intended to exist or function for a long, indefinite period without regard to unforeseeable conditions. I guess that's the same as goodbye right? Don't get me wrong, I hadn't really gone out of my way to talk to Josef, but I never had to before.

"Athena! The new shipment came in, can you go unload it?!"

I looked over at Allie from my place behind the counter. "I guess…"

As I cut open the cardboard box I immediately cursed Allie. Halloween was in two weeks and we were getting our costume shipments in. The box in front of me was full of different forms of vampire paraphernalia.

I took a deep breath, four months, three weeks, and four days since he told me goodbye…not that I'm counting…I'm just good with dates…I swear. I had a wide range of excuses as to why I don't call him. They go from the fact that if he wanted to see me, he would, to that I really didn't miss him, I just missed the thought of him…

Yea, I still don't quite get that last one. I pulled out the fake blood and fangs and started to hang them on the shelves. I heard Allie's footsteps as she walked up behind me.

"Is it weird that the fake blood makes me hungry?"

I looked up at her with a small smile. "Well, since you are a vampire no…Is it weird that the thought of real blood kind of turns me on?"

She shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips. "No my dear, I find it quite appealing."

I laughed, I never got the chance to tell Josef how much he had actually helped me. Don't get me wrong, I still am cautious around Allie and her kind, but I'm defiantly not afraid of them anymore.

But there was this little thing about blood that bothered me now. Every time I see the copper tasting liquid I think of him and that is quite bothersome to me. He had left his mark on me in more ways than one and I hated it.

Allie knelt down next to me; she seemed to know what was on my mind. "You know, a wise man once said, 'Fear can turn to love…"

I looked at her with a grin. "You'll learn to see-to find the man behind the monster…if you burst out into Phantom of the Opera I think I might have to jump your bones."

She laughed. "I'm just saying, The Phantom, Erik, knew his shit…maybe fear can turn to love…"

I shook my head with a small laugh. "I don't love him Allie, I just, I don't know…got used to him in my life and now he's not. It's just a lot to handle."

She smiled. "Sweetie, I'm old, really old, I've known Josef for a long time and…"

I cut her off. "Like how long?"

She smiled again. "Let's just say when I met him, his name wasn't Josef Koston and he wasn't sucking blood."

"You…you knew Josef before he was turned?"

She nodded with a small smile playing on her ruby lips. "Yes, his father was a nobleman, my father was a nobleman…we were set to be married." I knew my shock was showing on my face by the laughter she let out. "It was the 1600's it was common for arranged marriages…"

"So…did you two get married?"

She shook her head. "No, you can't marry someone when they're legally dead…"

"Who went first?"

"Me…I was only twenty when I was attacked…I'm not sure what exactly happened to him, but I didn't reunite with him until around the time of the Revolutionary War."

I was quiet for a while; I could see Allie studying my reaction, trying to figure out what was going through my mind.

"Could you answer just one question for me? I need you to be honest…"

She nodded. "Of course love."

I sighed. "Did Sweeney Todd ever actually exist?"

I don't think I've ever heard Allie laugh so hard.

-Four Months Later-

The hot water of the tub was a welcomed relief from the stress I was putting my body through. I dozed of several times, but each time I was rudely awakened by Zena licking at my face.

Senior year was here and in full swing, tomorrow a representative from Hearst College was coming to the school to talk to us about all that Hearst has to offer us. I haven't told my parents that I'm planning on going to a college on the east coast yet, nor will I tell them that I had already been accepted to NYU and Princeton. I'll wait until I decide on which to go to. All though, I could always just pull a Legally Blonde…it could work…

I had two months before I was out of high school forever, two months until I was going to graduate. Two months until my current life would change drastically.

Eight months, one week, and three days…honestly I'm not counting….


	11. You Must Love Me

Where do we go from here?  
This isn't where we intended to be  
We had it all, you believed in me  
I believed in you

Certainties disappear  
What do we do for our dream to survive?  
How do we keep all our passions alive,  
As we used to do?

Deep in my heart I'm concealing  
Things that I'm longing to say  
Scared to confess what I'm feeling  
Frightened you'll slip away

You must love me  
You must love me  
-You Must Love Me from Evita-

"And now, we walk across this stage at last, all I have to say is, congratulations class of 2008!"

The room erupted in cheers as we all threw our caps in the air. Every senior happy that all their hard work had finally paid off, we were out.

Lizzie hugged me in excitement, trying to hide her tears. We were going to colleges on opposite ends of the country. She and Skylar were staying here; I would be in New York, studying Plastic Surgery at NYU.

My family was taking pictures like it was going out of style; all I could see was dots after all the flashes went off. I knew as soon as I got home there would be a big party with all of my friends and relatives.

But I had no desire to go; there was one place I wanted to be right now…and this defiantly wasn't it.

I don't love him, I don't…I'm not the kind of girl who falls in love, I avoid it like the plague and if it happens to catch me, I deny it.

Yea, I'll admit to myself that I'm denying it, but no one else will ever know that.

Ten months, two weeks, four days…

Is it possible to fall in love with someone in the matter of weeks? Apparently so, because Josef sure got my attention.

"Sweetie…are you alright?"

I jumped at the feel of my moms hand on my shoulder. She was giving me one of her genuine smiles that normally makes me feel so much better.

"Yea mom…I'm fine…Is it okay if I stop by somewhere before coming home?"

She nodded. "Of course honey, do whatever you need."

I smiled and hugged her, it dawned on me these last few days how much I'll miss my parents when I finally leave…a lot has come to my attention these last few days.

My car was parked in as much shade as I was able to find this morning; LA May's are some of the worst I've ever felt. If you leave your car in the sun it will be nearly 110 degrees when you get back in it.

As I was opening my car door I felt an ice cold hand on my shoulder.

"Josef?!" I turned around in shock, but when I saw who was standing there, I was disappointed.

Allie smiled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you love."

I shook my head. "Don't worry…I guess he's just on my mind a lot lately."

She pulled me into a hug and I felt like I was snuggling with an ice box. When I pulled back I faked my best smile, but I knew she could see right through it.

"You better come see me when you come home for holidays!"

I smirked. "What will you do if I don't? Hunt me down?"

She nodded with a grin. "Defiantly."

"Nice to know you care so much."

We hugged one last time before I climbed into my jeep and drove away. My vision was fogged from the tears that were threatening to fall. I didn't want it to end; I didn't want to go away. I wanted to stay close to him…

I shook my head, no, I will _not _be that girl, the girl who cries over the guy who was just being nice, just trying to help. No, I'll be the girl who takes the help and moves on to live a happy and eventful life. I won't spend the rest of my life crying over someone who didn't care for me the same way I cared for him.

I pulled into the parking lot and threw the car into park; tears were now freely rolling down my cheeks. It was hard to imagine, but somewhere in between the arguing and mean comments, I had fallen for him.

It hurt, it hurt more than anyone could ever imagine. Living hurt, I had no desire to do it anymore…I laughed at myself; here I am crying and contemplating suicide over a man who doesn't even know what I feel for him. Isn't that pathetic?

I heard the thunder and couldn't help but laugh as the first few drops of rain pounded on my windshield; it was beginning to get dark, which meant I would be driving home in the rain, at night.

I shook my head, God was playing a cruel joke on me when he made me night blind, I wonder what I ever did to piss him off?

I pushed the door open and slid out of the car. I could see people running into buildings to shield themselves from the downpour, but I just slowly walked into the building. The rain was giving me the courage I needed to face him. The courage I needed to tell him goodbye for good.

New state…new start, I am going to leave for college free of emotions towards Josef Koston, I have to.

How weird am I that I chose to take the stairs? I couldn't bear to go into an elevator, I can't use them anymore, they remind me of him. On the plus side though, my calf muscles have really improved.

I was still dripping wet when I got to his office, I walked the familiar path to his private area, and I didn't even bother to knock.

He stared at me for a moment, his only words. "You smell different."

I nodded. "A lot of things are different about me."

"You cut your hair…"

"Are you just going to sit there and point out all the things I've changed about myself?"

He continued to stare at my dripping form. "Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why'd you change?"

"I…I needed too…"

He shook his head. "You were perfect the way you were."

I scoffed. "Me? Perfect? Never…I had to change…I had to change everything…" He stood up and moved to come towards me; I put out my hands to stop him. "I'm going to school on the East Coast…I came to say goodbye…"

"Goodbye? I thought we already said our goodbyes…"

I shook my head. "No, you said goodbye…you said your goodbye, me on the other hand have been hung up on you for the last fucking ten months, two weeks, and four days…" He looked at me in shock. "Trust me…I've been counting…so this is me…saying goodbye…I'm leaving and I'm moving on for good…"

He leaned against his desk and stared at me with cold eyes.

I sighed. "And I know, if this was a movie, four months from now you would be standing outside my window wearing a trench coat and holding a stereo over your head playing my favorite song…but it's not a movie…and I need to under stand that."

"You're right…it's not a movie…besides, I'm not the trench coat kind of guy…"

I smirked. "Thank God…" I smiled, trying to hide the fact that I was starting to cry again. "Just promise me you'll think of me when you get into an elevator…"

"Every time…" I nodded and turned to leave, the sound of his voice made me stop in my tracks. "Athena…just promise me you won't die alone…"

I laughed. "Everyone dies alone Josef, in one way or the other…" I let his door shut behind me, leave it to Josef to say something meant to be sweet in such a harsh way. He didn't want me to die alone…he wanted me to be married, happy, in love…

But we all know that's not meant for me.

The rain was pouring even harder as I got outside, it was pitch black out here…It's going to be hell driving home.

-Athena's House-  
(Lizzie's POV)

"Have I mentioned how much I love Athena's mom?"

I looked at Skylar with a laugh. "You only love her because of the open bar."

She shrugged. "Well, yea…"

We were in the kitchen, escaping from the noise of the party around the house. Athena hadn't gotten home yet, which worried us all, we know how hard it is for her to drive at night, much less when it's raining.

The phone on the wall began to ring and I grabbed at it quickly.

"Athena?"

_"I need to speak to Mr. or Mrs. Barrette please."_

I slapped Skylar's arm and motioned for her to get Athena's mom. In less than a minute they were both coming back in, I could see the worry on her moms face as she took the phone from my hand.

"H...hello?"

The receiver of the phone made a large cracking noise as it collided with the counter. I had to grab Mrs. Barrette to keep her from hitting the floor.

She was sobbing loudly, she was trying to speak but I couldn't understand her.

"You…you have to calm down…what happened?!"

The commotion caused Athena's dad to enter the kitchen followed by several other partiers.

"There's…been…" Her body shook as she cried. "A…wreck."


	12. My Last Breath

I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears

Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
-My Last Breath by Evanescence-

It was unnaturally cold for the middle of May; the ground was hard, or maybe it was the shoes he was wearing. They didn't let you feel the give of the earth as you stepped on it. The ground was flat and covered in some of the most beautiful grass you could imagine.

The only difference throughout the land was a small mound of dirt; it would take weeks for the ground to settle and the grass to grow back. Her headstone was already sitting at the head of her grave; it had been three weeks since the accident that took her life. This was the first time he'd been able to drag himself out to the cemetery.

He could smell the rain, it would be here any minute, but he really didn't care. He would stand out there even in through the storm; he wanted to be around her.

Lizzie was the one who told him, her shaking body sitting on his leather couch. Explaining how it happened. Everyone knew that Athena couldn't see in the dark, and the rain made it worse, she didn't even see the semi-truck that lost control.

She was already dead when the paramedics got there; there was nothing they could do. He liked to think that she didn't feel anything, that it happened so fast there was no pain. But he knew death better than that. It hurt like hell no matter how it happens, there is no such thing as a peaceful death.

He heard the soft steps of someone behind him and knew exactly who it was. Her small hand lay on his shoulder; she tried giving him her best smile through the tears.

"I was wondering when I would find you out here."

He nodded. "I couldn't seem to make myself drive out here…"

Lizzie nodded; the storm clouds covered the sun, an eerie shade set over the ground. She looked up at the sky as the first few drops of rain hit the ground. "I love the rain…"

Josef shook his head. "I used to…"

"I never liked it before, but I love it now…" He gave her a look of confusion. She nodded again. "I know how I could love something that caused my best friends death…" She sighed and shook her head staring at the grave. "It sounds weird, but when I rains I can feel her…"

Josef didn't say anything just continued to stare at her in disbelief.

"Don't tell me you don't believe in the afterlife Josef…"

He shook his head. "No, I really don't."

"A vampire who doesn't believe in ghost, who would imagine." He gave her a look of shock and she smiled bitterly. "I've known for quite some time now…I was after all the one that spotted you drinking that girl's blood in your car."

The rain lashed down on them but they continued to stand at the foot of the grave. Neither was fazed as the thunder crashed and lightening lit up the sky.

Lizzie started laughing. "Athena controlled everything around her when she was alive; I guess in death it's no different…"

"What do you mean?"

She sighed. "The weather…she loved it like this…"

"What's your point?" He was getting rather annoyed with the young girl, but he knew the random comments were her way of dealing with the death.

"I've been out here everyday since the funeral…and it's never once rained…the day you come out it rains, I don't know that just stands out in my mind."

He shook his head. "It's a coincidence that's all."

She sighed. "Forever is a long time to live without believing in anything."

"I used to believe in something…"

She nodded. "Athena wasn't religious, but she believed in one thing, the people we love always come back to us in one way or another…"

"Reincarnation?"

She sighed. "Sort of, I'm not sure how to explain it exactly…but maybe she's right…I want to think she's right…"

He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, the rain was hiding any sign of tears. "Yea, me too." He could smell her, through the dirt and the oak of the casket. He closed his eyes and imagined her smiling face. He didn't want to think of her body rotting away over the years. He would be alive long after her bones turn to dust, and that bothered him.

Maybe Athena had been right, in a few years he would find her walking the streets of Los Angeles again. Or maybe find her reading in the corner of some little coffee shop.

Maybe…


End file.
